


I Must Not Tell Lies

by Alittlebitofmagic (ALittleBitOfMagic)



Series: Rewrite the stars [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBitOfMagic/pseuds/Alittlebitofmagic
Summary: Installment #3 of the Rewrite The Stars series. Set before Things My Father Said, but after The Son of Fire.Harry meets with Draco and Severus after his detention with Umbridge.





	I Must Not Tell Lies

Harry hesitated outside the classroom, his hand faltering against the handle. He had no idea what was coming, but he knew it wasn’t going to be pleasant. “Come in Potter.” the shrill, unnerving voice of Umbridge flowed through the door. _How does she do that?_

He thought he best not linger any longer, partially out of fear of what she may do, but also he wanted to get whatever she had planned for him over and done with - he was meeting with Sev and Draco afterwards. As Sev had said, there were things the three of them needed to discuss. 

Following orders, he sat at the deep mahogany table with the most ridiculous frilly pink table runner. As the blood seeped across his hand, the same way the ink did across the parchment, he knew she was smirking without even having to look up. Whilst the pain was far from the worst he’d ever experienced, the sensation of the words carving their way into his flesh was searing. Gritting his teeth through it however, Harry refused to give her the satisfaction.

Looking up, a steely determination in his eyes he met her gaze across the room as she simply continues to smirk at him. Clenching his teeth together, he decided against the cutting remarks that were lingering on the end of his tongue; he just wanted to get out of there and away from that wretched woman as soon as possible. 

Stuffing his belongings back into his bag he stormed out of the room with as much grace as possible, and marched his way down to the dungeons, ignoring the looks he received along the way.  
He was about to walk straight into the office without caring to knock, when he gathered himself together, instead halting and knocking lightly. This way it would give him a chance to calm down a bit before he joined the other two men. 

“Yes?” he heard Sev’s voice snap as he opened the door. “Oh Harry, come on in.” he gave the rare smile Harry had become accustomed to over the last couple of weeks. Pulling his sleeve down subtly to cover his hand from his father he slipped past him. “I wasn’t expecting you to knock like that, we’ve been waiting for you.”

“Sorry, Umbridge insisted I see her this evening - detention.” he explained feebly. 

“Indeed, Draco told me.” the older man replied as he sat down. Harry’s subtle movement at the door may have gone unnoticed by Sev whilst he was speaking, however Draco observed it fully.

“What happened?” the blonde spoke assertively, making it clear he wasn’t going to give him a chance to hide anything from them. 

Chewing his lip for a moment Harry shook his head, trying to shrug it off. “It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Finally moving from his spot just within the door to join them on the plush chairs around the fire, sitting down on the arm of Draco’s and throwing his arm around the back of him, his injured hand out of view over the back of the cushion.

“Give me your hand Harry.” Draco’s tone was unnervingly calm, his grey eyes appearing like steel as Snape looked between the two, concern clear on his face. Turning in the chair Draco took hold of the hand Harry had been trying to keep out of sight, pulling it into his lap. 

**_I must not tell lies._ **

 

The red lines a stark contrast against the skin; the normal tan tinge replaced with blue, remnants of blood smeared across the back of his hand. There was a moment of silence so deafening they would have heard a pin drop. The blonde looked up at Snape, anger flashing through his grey eyes. Snape reached forward to take hold of Harry’s hand, pulling it from Draco’s grasp. “She did this to you?” his voice was like venom. 

“It was her quill, I don’t know. It doesn’t matter anyway.” Harry’s tone giving away his resignation as he pulled his hand away, moving to sit next to Draco. 

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter? She can’t get away with doing this to you Ha-“ Draco started, glancing at Snape quickly before turning his attention back to Harry.

“Because as far as she, and almost everyone else in this castle is concerned I have no one to worry about me, no one who even cares about me.” Harry bit back, cutting Draco off, before closing his eyes briefly. “No one for them to be scared of, or worry about. Anyway, I just want to forget about that, and enjoy our evening, okay. So can we please just drop it, for now at least?” he asked, looking between the other two men in the room, and withdrawing his hand, placing it back over the cushion. 

With a sigh, whether of resignation or indignation, Harry wasn’t sure, he was grateful to see the two of them relax back into their chairs, Draco settling himself against Harry as Snape passed them fresh cups of tea. 

The next 3 hours flew by, the three of them talking, getting to know each other better. The figurative father of the blonde, the literal father of the brunette, watching over his boys. Sitting back he watched them fondly, a small but genuine smile on his face as bittersweet memories washed over him, watching them interact. Both sets of eyes turned to look at him, as Harry dropped down to drape himself over Draco’s lap dramatically. As if remembering suddenly where he was, and in whose presence they were sat, he threw himself back up to sit back on the arm of the chair. “It is good that you are aware of your conduct Harry, I think between myself and Draco we shall be able to give you the education in etiquette you have been missing out on all these years… but it is important to me that you do not forget to enjoy life in doing so. I see the way Lucius treats you at home Draco, and you know I have always believed it to be somewhat excessive. Enjoy each other, have fun as you grow. There are many spells and potions available these days, that can reveal the strength of ones relationship, and the identity of their soulmate, however those aren’t needed here to be able to know that you two have found the other side of your coin. I know, because the way you look at each other, the way you behave… its the same way I was with your mother Harry, with Lily.” 

Draco and Harry dropped their gazes from him to look at the other, a glisten in their eyes. “My _always_.” Harry whispered, before turning back to give Severus a soft but knowing look. 


End file.
